The Girl who Changed Everything
by Katies2105
Summary: Sherlock and John were the perfect consulting detective duo, but something was missing. Now Sherlock's long-lost daughter, now a teenager, has come to stay at 221B. They have to deal with breakups, depression, and something more sinister. I suck at summaries! Please review this is my first fic! Mentions of self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is unexpected. I mean, I knew that I was going to be meeting my dad today, but I didn't know that I would be getting there in one of the most expensive cars I've ever seen. Courtesy of my Uncle Mycroft, of course. God, having an uncle is strange. I guess I've always had an uncle, but I only just found out. I thought that it was just me, Mum, and him. I can't even think his name. It's too hard and brings tears to my eyes.

"Victoria?" Uncle Mycroft was speaking to me. His voice was stern but gentle and kind. "We are almost there,"

I nodded, gulping nervously. I wiped my eyes on my hoodie. London is really cold, but I am always happy for the excuse to wear long-sleeves. Nervous thoughts flew through my brain_. What if he is horrible? What if he is a drunk or an addict? Or, what if he is like….?_ I shuddered, trying to relax.

"We have arrived" Uncle Mycroft said regally. I stifled a snort. _We have arrived?_ Who was he, the queen? I stepped out of the huge black car, taking a deep breath. The driver got out my bags then drove away. I walked up to the door that read 221b and knocked. As I waited for an answer I straightened my black shirt, made sure my boots weren't muddy, and anxiously ran my fingers through my medium length wavy brown hair. The door opened.

"Hello dear! Are you here to see Sherlock?" A kind looking old lady answered the door.

"Yes I am. Is he in?" I said, trying my best to be polite while being excited and nervous at the same time. She backed up and ushered me through the door and up the stairs.

"They're right up here dear. Come get me if you need anything!" the woman said, departing.

I walked up slowly, not knowing what to expect.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A voice called. I walked into view. The room was cluttered, but it still had a homey feel to it. There were two people there. One was the one who had spoken. He had short, sandy colored hair. He was rather short and he was wearing a brown jumper. The other man was tall, had raven colored hair, and high cheekbones. In other words, he looked like me. Well, except the tall part. I just stared.

"Yes? What do you want?" the tall man barked at me. Was this my father? It made sense, he looked like me. I didn't know how to say anything. I mean, who goes into someone's flat and says _hello, yes, nice to meet you. Oh, by the way, I'm your long lost daughter_. Yeah, like hell I'm saying that. I can see him looking at me, analyzing me. It's strange. I do that to people sometimes, but last time I talked about it I wasn't allowed to eat anything for three days. That pretty much stopped it. "Well?" he was still staring at me.

"Um, can I sit down?" I said, unable to think of anything cleverer.

"Sure, sweetie. What's on your mind?" The sandy-haired man said. He seemed like a kind person.

"Oh please John" The tall one snapped. "She's obviously come from a stressful situation and she's still emotional. She's not used to the weather here. She lives somewhere humid. She's been on a flight. American. She is homesick and lonely. Doesn't have very many friends. Loves music. And she has some news to tell us." I gaped at him, my mouth hanging open like a fish. "Well? What's the news?" he said, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Erm, this may sound kind of impossible and strange, but….." I took a deep breath "I'm your daughter"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

**Hey thanks for reading! This is my first fic, so please review and let me know how I'm doing! Thanks!**

"What?" Both men shouted at the same time, identical expressions on their faces.

"I said, I'm your long-lost daughter" I said, suddenly a whole lot braver. "You're right, I'm from America. North Carolina in fact. I just flew in about an hour ago. The stressful situation you described was sitting in a huge car with your brother. Yes, I love music. Oh, and thanks for pointing out the no friends thing, that really makes me feel better"

"I know that you are a detective, probably private. You are like me, smart and observing. You have a difficult relationship with your brother, yet you still keep in contact. Interesting. You play violin. You don't eat or sleep enough. You pretend that you don't have any emotion, but we both know that's just a mask. It makes thinking easier. And you" I said, turning to other man "Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"Amazing, she's just like you Sherlock" the man, John, said. "I guess she really is a Holmes"

"I know that John" The taller man, I guess Sherlock, rolled his eyes. "Who's your mother? And why are you here?" he asked, addressing me.

"My Mother was Sophia Dacker. And I'm here because she is dead." My voice wavered. "I have been sent to live with you."

Their eyes widened. Well, it was to be expected. It's not every day you find out you have a daughter. While they were recovering from this piece of information I stood up.

"So?" I asked. "Can I stay?" My dad nodded slowly after having a silent conversation with John. I smiled. "I'll just go get my bag then" I headed down. As I was picking up my bag from the curb it suddenly opened, spilling all my stuff oin the sidewalk. I groaned. I started picking up my clothes before they could fly away in the wind. I heard a voice.

"Need some help?" the voice a slight Irish accent. I looked up at the man. He was short. He wore a fancy suit. I nodded. We started talking as we repacked the clothes.

"I'm Victoria Holmes" I said, smiling as I said my new last name.

"Holmes? I didn't know Sherlock Holmes had a daughter"

"Neither did he until about ten minutes ago. I just arrived" I said.

"Well, good luck with that" he said, standing up and handing me my bag. "It was a pleasure to meet you Victoria Holmes" He took my hand and kissed it. I giggled. Wait, what? I don't giggle. I nodded my thanks and then pulled my bag towards 221B. The bag was heavy. Oh well. I heaved it up the stairs and looked around expectantly.

"Um, where should I put this?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to sound obtrusive.

"You will be sleeping in room to your right, John's old room." I nodded and pulled my bag towards to door. Once inside the room I shut the door and collapsed on to the bad. The day had been exhausting and it was everything was happening so fast. I took out my iPod. I started listening to Coldplay and soon I was much more relaxed.

I ended up falling asleep like that. When I woke up it was past dinner time. I was so hungry my stomach sounded like a wild bear. I brushed my hair and walked out of the room quietly, unsure of what time it was. I didn't want to wake anyone up my first night here. But there was no need to worry. Sherlock and john were both still up, talking quietly. I cleared my throat.

"Ah, Victoria. Come sit down" John said, looking like a detective about to interrogate a suspect, only nicer. I moved forward and sat on the chair opposite the pair. "We know it may be hard for you to tell us exactly what has happened to bring you here, but we really need to know everything"

"Umm, ok. I guess I'll start with my step-father" My voice shook as I talked about him. "He was married to my mother about 4 years ago. I thought he was nice. Then he started hurting her." A tear slipped down my face, but I knew I had to keep going. John and Sherlock's faces were a mix of shock and horror. "My mother tried to keep him from going after me too, but nothing could stop him. It kept getting worse and worse. And now my mum is dead. I got a call from someone and all of a sudden I was packing to come live with my dad, who I didn't even know." I finished, wiping my face on my sleeve.

"I'm sorry" I was surprised to find that the words had come from Sherlock's mouth, not John's. Out of the two John seemed to be the more compassionate. My theory was proven when John slowly came forward and held me. Having someone hold me set me over the edge and all of a sudden I was sobbing into his shoulder. He patted my shoulder and just let me cry. It was nice. Maybe living here won't be so bad.

**Thanks for reading! I know it was kind of depressing but it had to be explained. Please review!**


End file.
